The Shadow and GSTEI Together
by ShadowoftheDarkness
Summary: The Shadow and GSTEI are two gangs one of boys and one of girls. The Shadow are all under ANBU nin's and the GSTEI are about to become one. SasuSaku, TayuShika, TenNeji, OCOC my first fanfic
1. It Begins

Chap 1.

It was like any other Monday to Shadow. As usual, the members were at Sasuke's house (erm or should I say…FRICKIN HUGE MANSION!) for a meeting last night and they were there late and they slept there.

Members of Shadow: (the members of the Shadow are all in the ANBU something you'll hear about later)

Uchiha Sasuke: Age 16 Dislikes: most things Likes: almost none (except for some pink haired girl…hehe)

Eye Color: Onyx (crimson when using Sharingan)

Hair Color: Bluish Black

Simpuso Jirochi: Age 16 Dislikes: most things Likes: night

Eye Color: Onyx (purple when using Girichosa)

Hair Color: Black

Uzumaki Naruto: Age 16 Likes: RAMEN! Dislikes: anything that doesn't have to do with ramen

Eye Color: Blue (red when using the power of Kyubi)

Hair Color: Blond

Nara Shikamaru: Age 16 Likes: Clouds Dislikes: troublesome tasks

Eye Color: Brown

Hair Color: Brown

Hyuga Neji: Age:17 Likes: nothing much Dislikes: everything

Eye Color: Light Lavender Eyes

Hair Color: Brown

&&&&&&&&&&&&

The same was happening at Sakura's house. Their group was known as GSTEI( GIRLS STAND TOGETHER EXCEPT FOR INO!)

Members of GSTEI:

Haruno Sakura: Age 16 Likes: Sasuke, other girl stuff Dislikes: naruto….

Eye Color: Emerald Green

Hair Color: Pink

Hjuchi Nichina: Age 16 Likes: reading Dislikes: ramen

Eye Color: Sky Blue

Hair Color: Dirty (don't get any ideas perverts….) Blond

Hyuga Hinita: Age 16 Likes: Naruto Dislikes: scared of anything….

Eye Color: Same as Neji's 'cept she cant use Byakugan

Hair Color: Dark Lavender

Tayuya: Age 16( I know…unlikly for age) Likes: Cussing Dislikes: Fatasses

Eye Color: Dark Hazel

Hair Color: Red

TenTen: Age 17 Likes: Sharp things to throw Dislikes: Easy targets to hit

Eye Color: Hazel

Hair Color: Chocolate brown

&&&&&&&&&&&&

The boys as usual got up at 5:30AM and left Naruto sleeping like a log. Jirochi was the first to finish getting up and waited downstairs thinking. Neji and Sasuke can down next. About 10 minutes later, Shikamaru came down. Getting outside they pulled a rope (you know like cartoons that have to rope that opens up a trapdoor under people) waiting for a scream. Seconds later they heard a snap and a scream.

"GUYS! WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR!" screamed Naruto from inside.

"HURRY UP SLEEPYASS OR WE'LL LEAVE WITHOUT YOU!" shouted Sasuke.

10 seconds later Naruto ran through the door. "Did you skip ramen or something?" asked the group.

" No" answered Naruto. " I ate while I took a shower and brushed my teeth at the same time.

"How the hell did you brush your teeth and eat too…" asked Neji with a sweatdrop.

"I dunno…."said Naruto.

Seconds later Naruto hurled up water, ramen, toothpaste, and a toothbrush.

"Let's go" Sasuke said rolling his eyes.

They all piled into Sasuke's car and drove to their highschool.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The girls woke up one at a time, one waking up the other. TenTen was the first of the girls to down stairs. Next was Tayuya and Hinita. Then there was Nichina and Sakura.

"Let's go" said Sakura. As they were getting in Sakura's car, TenTen asked" Have any nice dreams of something?" with a smile.

"NO!" said Sakura a bit too quickly.

"Hehehehe so know we know!" said TenTen.

" Ok so you caught me," said Sakura," Have any dream of any lavender eyes?

"Well sort of it's just that," replied TenTen," WAIT I TAKE THAT BACK!"

"Caught red-handed" said Sakura with a innocent smile.

"If you shitheads could stop talking about some fucking fluffy dreams I would appreciate it" said Tayuya.

"As usual the bad talk Tayuya" said TenTen." Any dreams of a spiky haired guy?"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP" shouted Tayuya blushing as red as an ambulance.

"Any dreams of Naruto Hinita?" asked Sakura.

"Y-y-yes" stuttered Hinita.

"We're here!" exclaimed Sakura 10 minutes later of silence.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

As both the cars entered the school parking lot, they parked next to each other. Both cars emptied, the contents of the cars came out.

"HI HINITA!" shouted Naruto

"Dobe"

"Idiot"

"Troublesome"

"H-hi N-Naruto-kun" said Hinita.

"Hi Sasuke-kun!" said Sakura.

"Hn" replied Sasuke.

"If you all shitheads don't get moving soon we'll be fucking late…"said Tayuya.

"So troublesome…" said Shikamaru.

"What Nara!" yelled Tayuya.

"Ok let's go then" said Shikamaru.

Picking up Tayuya piggie-back style, he ran to the door. On the way Tayuya was yelling stuff like " YOU FUCKING PERVERT! ILL FUCKING KILL YOU! PUT ME FUCKING DOWN KNOW YOU LAZYASS BITCH!"

The rest of the groups had sweatdrops like the size of the universe. When Shikamaru reached the door, he dropped Tayuya and said "I did what you wanted I put you down". Tayuya who landed on her butt was red from anger and embarrassment. As Shikamaru headed into the school, he was pounced upon by Tayuya. The group had now catched up with them and just entered the school leaving poor Shikamaru and angry Tayuya _alone_. "Well aren't you going to apologize?" said Tayuya bitterly. "Not really…." Said Shikamaru. "Well prepare yourself then…" said Tayuya with a dangerous glint in her eye. Simply put. His screams were heard for miles around.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Shadow and GSTEI were seated in their classroom. As usual, Kakashi was always late no matter what.

"Oi, Jirochi" whispered Nichina.

"What" replied Jirochi.

"Could you ask Shadow to meet with us at lunch on the roof?"

"Fine…"

"Thanks!"

The long day issued after that. Until Art that is.

At Art Class:

"Class we are going to hang up our projects now so please get on your desks and put it up Careful now!" said Kurenai-sensei.

The boys of the Shadow finished first as always because they were the tallest in the class except for Naruto who jumped and put his project up on the ceiling before falling down and craking his arm on the floor (baka…..), Hinita took him to the nurse. TenTen who was good at sports and was a tomboy landed perfectly after she jumped off her desk. Sakura, since she took gymnastics, also landed perfectly. Tayuya and Shikamaru were arguing about something random so…yeh… Nichina who was pretty short, had to stretch and her top, now pulled up since being pulled up by her reaching up, now exposed her belly. As she was about to get off her desk she tripped, Jirochi catching her just in time. He was passing by her when she lost her balance and fell, trusting his instincts, he caught her. They landed in a heap on the ground. Jirochi was the first to speak.

"You can thank me now by getting off me…"

"Sorry"

"…"

Picking herself up, she blushed like crazy. Jirochi stood back up and then walked off in his own thoughts.

_She has really soft skin…_

_SHUT UP!_

_I know it's just that hair was so soft…_

_THAT'S IT I KILL YOU!_

_If you kill me you can't win her love…_

_I DON'T GIVE A FUCK!_

_Or do you…MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA_

At Lunch:

The boys were heading up to the roof. Naruto who was talking about ramen all the time had his arm in a sling and now looked crest-fallen because he wouldn't be able to eat ramen as fast now.

When they reached the roof, the girls were already there eating their lunches. The boys sat in front of them and waited for them to finish.

"So why did you make us come here Nichina?" asked Jirochi.

"Well since it's the last day of school for us in about 3 days, Sakura was wondering if you could go over to her house for like a sleepover and stay with us overnight…"Nichina answered.

The boys started to talk among themselves and they finally agreed to go to the "sleepover".

"Oh, and don't forget to bring your swimming gear" said Sakura.

"Hn"

"Troublesome"

"Yeh…"

"YAY!"


	2. Abilities not really chapter

Uchiha Sasuke

Bloodline limit: Sharingan

Signature Ability: Chidori (Class Rank: A)

Uzumaki Naruto

Bloodline limit: Good relations with foxes, Kyubi

Signature Ability: Rasengan(Class Rank: A)

Huyuga Neji

Bloodline limit: Byakugan

Signature Ability: Juken

Nara Shikamaru

Bloodline limit: insane IQ

Signature Ability: Kagemane no Justu

Simpuso Jirochi

Bloodline limit: Girichosa

Signature Ability: Raighi (Class Rank+S)

Extra: Jirochi developed the justu Raighi by experimenting combinding Justus. He combined Riakiri and Odama Rasengan.

Haruno Sakura

Bloodline limit: insane power in punches and kicks

Signature Ability: healing

Huyuga Hinita

Bloodline limit: ability to hide feeling behind a shy composure

Signature Ability: Juken

Ten Ten

Bloodline limit: expert in the use of weapons

Signature Ability: Soshoryu

Tayuya

Bloodline limit: using a flute as a weapon

Signature Ability: Mateki: Mugen'onsa (Class Rank: B)

Hjuchi Nichina

Bloodline limit: seeing into the future

Signature Ability: Magurari (Class Rank: C)


End file.
